Maid Cafe : Moe-Moe Kyun!
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Ketika seorang maid haruslah moe, apakah itu berarti maid tersebut adalah perempuan? Bagaimana jika maid itu laki-laki? Dedicated for "100 Love Story for SasuHina". [AU]


**Maid Café : Moe Moe Kyun!**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina/AU/super OoC**

Selama ini _Maid Café_ yang terletak di sudut kota Konoha selalu ramai dengan pengunjung. Rata-rata mereka yang datang terdiri atas laki-laki dan perempuan yang mengidolakan seorang _maid_ pamungkas yang menjadi sumber daya tarik atau bisa dibilang magnet utama penarik pengunjung untuk mampir. Dia adalah _maid_ yang sangat imut atau bahasa trendnya "_moe_". Seorang _maid_ berambut hitam panjang, bermata hitam dan terlihat sangat anggun dengan kostum _maid_ berwarna biru tuanya. Dia sedikit berbeda dengan _maid_ lain di kafe tersebut. Ia satu-satunya _maid_ yang mengenakan kostum panjang dan tertutup. Namun, itulah yang membuatnya tampak indah dipandang mata. Begitu sesuai dengan pembawaannya yang elegan. _Maid_ itu memiliki nama alias … Onikshiha.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata adalah satu dari banyaknya gadis yang mengagumi seorang pemuda yang tengah melepas busur panah di ruang latihan. Sang ketua klub memanah, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut memang digilai banyak gadis karena wajah, keluarga, kecerdasan, keahlian dan pembawaannya yang serba luar biasa. Ia seorang _androgini_ yang memukau. Elegan namun terlihat gagah. Sosok laki-laki jantan yang juga diidolakan para laki-laki yang berbondong-bondong memutuskan untuk menjadi muridnya. Tak heran ia kerapkali dipanggil dengan sebutan _sensei_.

* * *

Sasuke masih berada dalam ruangan latihan sampai malam meski jarum jam sudah berada tepat di angka sepuluh. Seluruh pengagumnya mulai berpulangan satu per satu kecuali seorang. Hinata. Ia masih setia menyaksikan bagaimana sang pemuda berlatih dengan tekun. Sasuke menjatuhkan busurnya, terlihat bahwa ia sudah kelelahan untuk meneruskan latihan kali ini. Hinata hendak memberikan sebotol minuman dan handuk. Namun, lampu di SMA Konoha tiba-tiba padam. Hinata tak dapat melihat apa pun. Kedua tangannya penuh untuk sekadar meraba-raba sekitar, berharap ia berada di dekat tembok.

_Plek!_

Hyuuga bertubrukkan dengan sesuatu.

"_Kyaaa_~"

Sepasang mata _lavender_ membulat. Suara yang terlalu feminin tatkala berteriak itu bukan milik Hinata. Ia sama sekali tidak berteriak karena ia sudah terbiasa tidur dalam keadaan gelap dan ia tidak ketakutan sama sekali.

_PATS!_

Lampu kembali menyala. Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa-apa ketika melihat Sasuke tengah duduk dengan posisi mendeprok dan punggung tangan di depan mulut. Alis sang Hyuuga terangkat.

'_Rasanya posisi Sasuke-kun ….'_

"_Huu huu_~ Kupikir siapa. Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, _ah_!" Sang Uchiha mengibaskan tangannya dengan gemulai ke depan.

Tingkahnya kali ini tidak bisa tidak membuat Hinata seakan berubah menjadi batu.

Seolah sadar dengan raut wajah Hinata yang membeku, Sasuke ber-"_eh_" ria sebelum akhirnya berdehem dan membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi bersila.

"Maafkan aku." Suara Sasuke kembali seperti biasa, gagah dan _cool_. Tapi, tetap, ada rona merah di kedua pipinya yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri muncul. "R-rahasiakan pada yang lain tentang apa yang tadi kau lihat, ya. Aku memang seperti perempuan dan punya penyimpangan yang mati-matian kupendam."

Kali ini, Hyuuga merasa tubuhnya tersedot ke dalam _blackhole_ dan seakan _blackhole_ tersebut pecah menjadi seperti kepingan kaca kemudian. Itu memang penggambaran yang berlebihan. Tapi, Hinata sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang digilai dan diniscayakan oleh orang-orang sebagai sosok riil seorang laki-laki ternyata punya sisi feminin. Sisi kemayu yang bisa jadi akan membuat banyak orang mundur dan merasa geli pada sosok idola ini jika terbongkar.

* * *

Karena hari sudah semakin larut, muda-mudi itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sembari membicarakan banyak hal. Hinata tak mengerti, ini terasa masih seperti mimpi semata. Ia bisa bicara dengan pemuda yang ia idolakan selama ini dan bahkan mengetahui rahasia besar dari sang idola. Betapa senangnya ia.

"_Eto_, Sasuke-_kun_. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Iya, Hinata. Silahkan." Uchiha itu tersenyum manis. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak lagi ragu mengeluarkan sisi femininnya di hadapan Hinata, mungkin karena gadis berambut panjang itu sudah terlanjur mengetahui apa yang selama ini ia tutupi.

Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke, ia sengaja menengadahkan kepalanya. "Sasuke-_kun_, 'kan, sebenarnya punya sifat yang _seperti itu_." Hinata memberikan penekanan pada kata "_seperti itu_". "Apakah itu berarti Sasuke-_kun_ juga suka pada laki-laki?"

Sasuke sontak terbatuk-batuk, _saliva_-nya terasa masuk ke dalam kerongkongan dan membuatnya tersedak mendadak.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini normal, tahu!" Ia berseru dengan suara cemprengnya. Gaya jalannya yang semula tegap mulai mirip model wanita yang terbiasa berjalan di atas panggung _catwalk_.

"Berarti Sasuke-_kun_ pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan?" Hinata jadi menyesal sendiri. _Ah_, bagaimana jika Sasuke menjawab "iya" atau bahkan "masih"? Patah hatilah ia.

"_Hmm_~ Kurasa belum. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan banyak urusan di sekolah, belum lagi urusan di tempat kerja sambilanku. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu."

"B-baguslah." Hinata tanpa sadar menghela napas lega dan berkata dengan suara lantang yang terdengar hingga ke telinga sang Uchiha.

"Baguslah untuk apa?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu spontan salah tingkah, ia berlari dan enggan menjawab pertanyaan sang Uchiha. Sebelum mengejar Hinata, Sasuke berbisik pelan.

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku bohong. Aku sudah punya gadis yang kucintai."

* * *

Semalaman suntuk, Hyuuga Hinata tidak dapat tidur nyenyak. Ia terus memandang foto Sasuke yang ia dapatkan secara diam-diam. Wajahnya berseri-seri saking bahagianya ia. Dirabanya foto yang menampakkan sang Uchiha yang tengah mengenakan _kimono_ putih dan _hakama_ hitam lengkap dengan sebuah busur panah di tangan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku sayang sekali padamu."

Sejujurnya, Hinata sudah kenal lama dengan Sasuke. Mereka berada dalam sekolah yang sama hanya berbeda kelas. Sejak SD Hinata sudah menyukai Sasuke. Mereka tak pernah bicara. Namun, tanpa sengaja Sasuke pernah menolong Hinata menangkap seekor kupu-kupu untuk kemudian dilepaskan kembali di taman yang jarang didatangi pengunjung. Itulah awal mula kisah cinta Hinata yang dimulai dari benih kagum menjadi cinta.

* * *

Sasuke melirik seram pada seorang gadis yang berjalan beberapa meter di sisinya. Hari ini pun mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Entah siapa yang diancam atau mengancam. Tapi, yang jelas rasa terancam dan niatan mengancam berdasarkan rahasia yang ada itulah yang membuat mereka mendadak dekat. Tentu saja supaya tidak mengundang kecurigaan orang-orang, Hinata tidak menempel terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Salah-salah ia bisa jadi korban penggencetan esoknya.

Ketika menaiki kereta di mana tak ada lagi siswi atau siswa Konoha yang mengikuti, barulah mereka membuka percakapan sembari memperpendek jangkauan.

Sasuke yang merasa ngeri dengan penampilan Hinata hari ini hanya bisa melayangkan pertanyaan seperti, "Kenapa dengan penampilanmu hari ini?"

Hyuuga tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melenguh. Beberapa penumpang kereta memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu rapi dan Hinata yang begitu kusut. Rambut yang belum disisir serta kelopak mata bawah yang hitam dan membentuk lingkaran mata yang mengingatkannya pada siswa di kelas sebelah—Sabaku no Gaara. Ditambah seragam yang penuh lipatan, dasi yang miring dan kaos kaki yang tinggi sebelah. Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ada gadis yang berpenampilan seperti itu dan berdiri tepat di sisinya. Beberapa gadis dari sekolah lain terlihat menertawakan gaya Hinata yang berantakan hari ini. Sang Hyuuga yang sedang menguap tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah jadi bahan ejekan. Namun, Sasuke yang mengetahuinya memiliki inisiatif. Ia merangkul Hinata dan memberi lirikan tajam pada sang gadis. Perlakuannya pada Hinata tentu membuat gadis yang menyukai bebungaan itu merah padam di sekujur tubuh. Menahan malu dan bahagia yang membuatnya seakan sedang berkelana ke awang-awang.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini, Hinata. Seorang gadis itu harus _cucok_!" Sasuke membentuk lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Ikutlah denganku, segelas susu hangat dan suasana ceria mungkin bisa memperbaiki _mood_-mu hari ini."

Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang Uchiha yang hendak membawa ia pergi entah ke mana. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka berdua dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan dibawa ke mana?" Hinata berusaha pegangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya. Posisi keduanya yang demikian itu membuat banyak spekulasi di benak orang-orang.

"Ikut saja, _ah_! Aku akan membawamu ke tempatku bekerja sambilan."

Hyuuga tak lagi mencoba berontak. Sebaliknya, ia yang sedang bingung malah memudahkan Sasuke dalam menariknya.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja dan rahasiakan ini dari yang lain, ya? Ini pertamakali aku bawa seseorang."

Jika saja jantung itu seperti balon, barangkali jantung Hinata sudah meledak sedari tadi karena memompa darah dengan ekstra keras. Ia merasa berdebar-debar luarbiasa.

Sayangnya, pemuda Uchiha itu tidak sadar bahwa Hinata jadi begini karena semalaman tidak tidur hanya untuk memikirkannya seorang.

* * *

Hinata memandang kaget bahkan langsung membisu ketika tahu tempat sambilan yang Sasuke maksud adalah sebuah kafe yang terkenal dan bahkan beberapa kali pernah masuk ke dalam TV dan majalah. Namun, seingatnya kafe berjenis _maid café_ hanya mempekerjakan perempuan. Mungkin Sasuke adalah manajer atau pemilik maid café ini, pikir Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata masuk lewat pintu belakang karena tralis kafe belum dibuka. Hinata hanya termenung ketika beberapa pekerja yang merupakan _maid_ tengah menyapukan bagian dalam kafe.

"_Ohayou_, Uchiha-_san_!" Seorang maid berambut merah yang sangat panjang dan tengah menyapu lantai menyapa Sasuke.

"_Oha_, _headmaid_!" _Maid_ satunya yang berambut hitam dan berponi menyamping ikut menyapa.

Seorang _maid_ yang berambut putih dengan poni rata yang sedikit mirip dengan Hinata tak mau kalah. Ia menyempatkan diri menyapa Sasuke meski kini ia tengah meletakkan bertumpuk-tumpuk piring ke atas meja.

Hinata kian melongo mendengar sebutan _headmaid_ ditujukan pada Sasuke. _Lavender_ Hinata mengikuti gerak-gerik Sasuke yang kini sedang meletakkan tasnya di dalam loker. Pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus yang tak diisi siapa pun dan menutup pintu.

"Hinata, duduklah dulu di situ. Aku ganti baju dulu."

"B-baik."

Beberapa _maid_ yang bernama Shizuka, Shion dan Amaru sontak menoleh. Awalnya Hinata sedikit takut kalau-kalau mereka adalah _fans_ Sasuke yang hendak menggencetnya. Akan tetapi, mereka bertiga justru mendekati Hinata dan mendekapnya.

"Imuuut!"

"Pasti akan pantas sekali jika mengenakan kostum _maid_!"

"Sasuke memang tidak salah piliiih!"

Hinata yang merasa sesak karena dipeluk tiga _maid_ sekaligus mencoba untuk menyadarkan ketiganya.

"Ma-maaf, _minna_. Tapi, aku sesaaak~"

Ketiga _maid_ tersebut akhirnya mendapat jitakan tiba-tiba dari seseorang.

"Dia sesak, tahu!"

Semua mata pun menoleh pada sosok pemberi jitakan. Seorang _maid_ berambut panjang hitam bertipe _raven_, kostum panjang dan memakai _nametag_ bertuliskan _headmaid_.

Hinata membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti ikan koi. _Gadis_ berpakaian _maid_ di depannya ini begitu elegan. Namun, ia tahu siapa _gadis_ itu sebenarnya. Hinata sangat tidak menyangka. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang sangat gagah, digilai para gadis (termasuk dirinya sendiri) bisa berpakaian demikian dan menjabat sebagai _headmaid_?

Sasuke terbatuk. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Hinata. Mungkin kau heran. Tapi, aku suka kostum ini. Kafe ini milik Deidara, seorang pengusaha yang merupakan rekan kerja kakakku. Karena itu aku bisa bekerja di sini."

"Kostumnya memang lucu dan pekerjaan menjadi seorang _maid_ adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Aku bersyukur sekali bisa bekerja di sini," ujar Shion. "Syukurlah Sasuke juga bisa bekerja di sini. Ini berkat Ita."

"Ita?" Hinata mengerutkan alis.

"Itu nama kakakku. Aku dan kakakku hanya tinggal berdua. Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada. Jadi, Itachi yang membiayaiku dan aku pun bekerja di sini untuk membantu menambah pemasukkan. Shion adalah pacar Itachi. Jadi, dia punya panggilan tersendiri untuknya."

"Oh ya!" Amaru menggebrak meja. Membuat yang lain terkejut. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata-_chan_ kerja di sini saja? Kau manis sekali. Pasti akan langsung disetujui bos!"

"Wah! Itu ide bagus!" Shizuka turut mendukung.

* * *

Hinata memutar tubuhnya di hadapan cermin. Disaksikan tepuk riuh para _maid_ yang antusias melihat Hinata yang telah mencoba kostum kerjanya. Setiap kostum di sini memang berbeda-beda dan tersedia sangat banyak agar tiap _maid_ bisa berganti pakai setiap saat yang mereka inginkan. Hinata mendapat kostum selutut. Kostum dengan warna serba putih, sepatu _boots_ putih dan aksesoris rambut berupa pita besar berwarna putih yang berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Hinata-_chan_ cantik sekali!"

"_Sugoii_!"

"_Kawaii_~"

Sasuke sendiri tak memberikan sanjungan apa-apa. Ia terlalu terpukau oleh penampilan Hinata sehingga yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menutupi wajah merahnya dengan tangan.

'_Jantungku jadi berdegup kencang.'_

* * *

Hinata pun mulai bekerja di kafe tersebut. Awalnya, ia ragu untuk memulai kerja sambilan sebagai _maid_. Ia tidak terbiasa bicara di hadapan orang yang baru ia kenal apalagi mengajak orang tersebut bermain. Namun, setiap kali ia gugup, Sasuke akan menepuk punggungnya pelan dan memberikan kalimat jitu yang membangkitkan semangatnya.

"Berjuanglah."

Hinata tersenyum. Ia membawa piring berisikan kue untuk pelanggan di meja sudut. Pelanggan yang selalu minta Hinata melayaninya sejak awal Hinata bekerja. Bisa dibilang pemuda itu adalah pelanggan setia Hinata yang pertama dan terlihat mendominasi Hinata. Pemuda berambut merah bermata sayu itu bahkan tak keberatan merogoh kocek cukup banyak untuk dapat terus memesan meja agar bisa bersama Hinata.

Sasuke tak cemburu. Ia sudah lama kerja di tempat ini sehingga ia tahu bahwa sudah wajar bagi seorang _maid_ untuk memiliki pengagum setia. Shion yang sudah punya Itachi saja memiliki banyak pengagum.

* * *

Hinata kini semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Mereka yang awalnya ragu untuk terang-terangan menunjukkan kedekatan kini tak lagi merasa ragu. Di sekolah mereka selalu bertemu pada jam istirahat, jam kosong atau sepulang sekolah.

Tentu saja ini karena mereka berada di tempat kerja sambilan yang sama sehingga ada banyak hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan bersama. Namun, mereka tak sadar bahwa tiga orang gadis yang merupakan petinggi Sasuke _fansclub_ mulai merasa gerah dan terusik dengan adanya keberadaan Hinata yang berani-beraninya mendekati Sasuke.

Di sisi lain, Hinata mulai kebanjiran pelanggan. Deidara bahkan kelimpungan mengatur jadwal Hinata. Ada banyak sekali pengunjung yang tidak dapat Hinata layani. Walau Hinata selalu gagap, para pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah _otaku _merasa bahwa itulah sisi menariknya. Kegagapan Hinata benar-benar menunjukkan jati diri seorang _maid _yang _moe-moe kyun_.

Ketenaran Hinata itulah yang sampai ke telinga Sakura, Ino dan Karin selaku petinggi Sasuke _fansclub_. Mereka memang mencari biodata Hinata selama ini dan secara kebetulan mereka kemudian tahu bahwa Hinata bekerja sambilan di _maid café_.

* * *

Hari ini Sasuke tak tampak batang hidungnya. Ia memang tengah pergi ke sekolah lain untuk mengikuti pertandingan memanah. Hinata ingin bisa mendukung Sasuke. Tapi, ia tahu posisinya di kafe. Selama Sasuke pergi, Hinata-lah yang akan menjadi _headmaid_. Kafe sangat ramai seperti biasa. Shion, Shizuka dan Amaru berupaya keras seharian itu. Hinata mengarahkan mereka dan mengusir beberapa _otaku_ yang kedapatan melanggar tiga peraturan di kafe yang memang diberlakukan untuk menjaga kenyamanan dan keamanan pengunjung maupun _maid_.

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini tamunya adalah tiga orang gadis trendi. Mereka meminta Hinata sebagai _maid_ mereka. Hinata terdiam. Ia mengenali tiga gadis tersebut. Mereka adalah para petinggi Sasuke _fansclub_. Hinata mendatangi meja mereka dengan takut.

"Pesan jus dan nasi goreng tiga, ya."

"B-baik."

"Cepat! Kami tidak suka menunggu!"

* * *

Hinata bergegas ke dapur untuk meracik jus dan membuat nasi goreng untuk disajikan pada ketiga gadis itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan sirat cemas. Tiga gadis itu memang belum menampakkan gerak-gerik yang aneh. Tapi, entah bagaimana firasat Hinata menerima sinyal negatif dari mereka.

Hinata perlahan kembali ke meja dan menghidangkan tiga gelas jus serta tiga piring nasi goreng untuk ketiganya.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi tiga gadis-gadis itu mulai mempermalukan Hinata. Mereka menyiram Hinata di depan pengunjung kafe dan memperlakukan Hinata tak lebih seperti budak. Mereka menyuapi Hinata dengan sendok penuh nasi dan terus menyendokkan nasi meski mulut Hinata sudah penuh. _Maid_ lain mencoba mengendalikan situasi yang jadi ramai oleh pejalan kaki di luar yang ikut melihat ke dalam kaca, belum lagi beberapa pengunjung merekam kejadian tersebut dan berlomba-lomba memasukannya dalam jejaring sosial.

Shion mencoba menelepon nomor Sasuke melalui ponsel Itachi, kekasihnya, yang merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke karena mereka memang tengah bertukar ponsel. Tapi sayang tak kunjung terhubung.

Suara gebrakkan terdengar dari sebuah meja dari sudut. Seorang pemuda berambut merah tua dengan kulit putih dan tatapan datar yang rupanya adalah pelanggan setia Hinata yang biasanya, merasa tidak sabar lagi melihat tingkah ketiga gadis tersebut. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kursi di mana Hinata mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan. Sang pemuda itu menekan jemarinya dan memasang tampang hendak mengajak ribut.

Sakura, Ino dan Karin terpaku. Mereka mengenali pemuda itu sebagai Sasori, preman sekolah yang terkenal binal.

"_H-hii~!_ Bagaimana bisa preman seperti dia datang ke kafe seperti ini!"

"Mengerikan!"

"Ayo, lari!"

Ketiganya pun melarikan diri. Sasori memandang gadis Hyuuga itu dengan tak tega. Ia meraih sebuah handuk dari dalam tasnya dan membersihkan ampas jus di atas kepala Hinata. Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata. _Maid_ lain hanya dapat melihat Hinata tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun hingga seorang pemuda _raven_ yang keberadaannya dinanti-nanti memasuki kafe. Ia masuk dengan tergesa, napasnya menghembuskan udara dengan cepat.

Sasuke mulai merasa dadanya perih ketika melihat kedekatan Hinata dengan seorang pemuda bernama Sasori yang sedari awal Hinata bekerja di sana memang sudah menunjukkan bentuk perhatian lebih dari sekadar _maid_ dan pelanggannya. Uchiha itu termenung. Seandainya saja ia yang ada di posisi sang pemuda, seandainya ia yang menolong Hinata.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Hinata berhenti dari kafe dan mulai menjauhi Sasuke. Ketiga petinggi Sasuke _fansclub_ menatap puas ketika Hinata mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke terhadapnya dan berlari pergi ketika Sasuke mendekat. Sepulang sekolah pun Hinata lantas pergi tanpa mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke di gerbang yang dengan sengaja menunggunya. Ia justru pergi bersama dengan Sasori yang telah ada tak jauh dari gerbang.

Oniks Sasuke terlihat terluka.

* * *

Berawal dari hari itu, sosok Sasuke tak lagi terlihat di sekolah. Ada kabar berhembus bahwa Sasuke keluar dari sekolah tersebut, diculik bahkan bunuh diri. Kabar-kabar tersebut belum mendapat konfirmasi pihak sekolah sehingga semakin menuai persepsi miring.

Hingga suatu ketika, di jam pelajaran, seorang gadis dari _Sasuke fansclub_ mencoba bertanya pada guru di depannya perihal sang pangeran sekolah.

Guru bernama Ebisu itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sasuke sudah sebulan ini absen dan banyak laporan masuk yang mengatakan ia sering berkelahi."

Hinata terlonjak. "B-benarkah itu, _sensei_?" Tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Entahlah, kami belum bisa menghubungi pihak Sasuke. Seperti yang diketahui, ia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya yang sibuk bekerja. Tapi, jika benar, kemungkinan ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah meski sebelumnya menyandang predikat siswa terbaik satu kota."

* * *

Hinata berjalan lesu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi demikian. Kemarin ia mencoba mendatangi kafe tempat Sasuke bekerja sambilan. Tapi, Deidara bilang Sasuke sudah _resign_ sejak sebulan yang lalu. Itachi pun tidak mau bicara banyak soal Sasuke bahkan kepada kekasihnya, Shion. Itu membuat Hinata terus memikirkan keadaan Sasuke.

**BUAKKK!**

Suara benturan yang kencang membuat Hinata melihat ke sebelah kirinya. Di mana seorang pemuda tengah dilempar hingga tubuhnya terpelanting dan membentur dinding kayu di belakangnya. Sekumpulan pemuda yang menghajar satu pemuda itu lantas pergi karena merasa sia-sia saja melawan sang pemuda yang sudah kepayahan.

Hinata membulatkan bola mata bak _lavender_-nya. Pemuda yang tengah beringsut ke tanah itu Sasuke! Dengan tubuh memar dan luka.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_!" Gadis itu berteriak panik.

Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi jika di sana ada _fans _Sasuke yang melihat dan kembali mengintimidasinya. Saat ini ia benar-benar ingin menghampiri pemuda itu dan ia yakin ia tak salah mengenali pemuda yang ia dambakan sejak dulu.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Hinata berlutut di hadapan Sasuke. Pemuda yang tengah menahan sakit itu membuka mata dan melihat siapa orang yang ada di depannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ … kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau jadi sering absen dan bahkan bertingkah seperti preman begini?"

Sasuke menarik napas.

"KENAPA KAU TAK SADAR? AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI UNTUK GADIS YANG KUCINTAI, HINATA! UNTUKMU!"

Hinata menahan napas. Ia terkejut ketika Sasuke meneriakinya.

"Sejak SD kita selalu satu sekolah. Tapi, tidak pernah dekat karena kita sama-sama pendiam. Berbeda dengan kau yang pemalu, aku pendiam karena tidak mau orang-orang tau sisi feminin-ku yang bisa tiba-tiba muncul saat sedang berinteraksi. Kemudian, aku pernah mendengar dari anak perempuan yang bergosip di SD kalau kau menaruh perhatian khusus pada Naruto. Aku merasa kalah. Naruto adalah laki-laki ceria yang benar-benar jantan. Ia preman baik yang selalu melindungi teman yang diintimidasi dan ia punya banyak orang yang mempercayainya. Sedangkan aku apa? Aku tak punya apa pun. Aku belajar keras, mulai membaca buku _attitude_ dan berlatih panah yang menurutku keren dan mudah dipelajari. Tapi, lagi-lagi, kau dekat dengan Sasori dan dia juga preman. Karena itu aku berpikir mungkin aku juga harus jadi preman untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu."

Sasuke menunduk. "Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkelahi. Aku hanya menantang preman-preman dari sekolah lain dan seperti orang bodoh yang sengaja menginjak ranjau hanya untuk terperosok, aku pun terus-terusan kalah."

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Sasuke. "Kenapa … kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tak pernah mengerti? Aku. Aku ini menyukaimu. Bahkan, mencintaimu! Kau tak seharusnya melakukan semua ini!"

Hinata memandang Sasuke lurus. "Kenapa kau tak pernah sadar? A-aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. A-aku terus memperhatikanmu s-sejak dulu."

"BOHONG!" Sasuke menyergah. "Aku tidak gagah dan seperti banci. Apanya yang kau sukai dariku?"

Hinata membisu. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke hanya terbelalak ketika Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

…..

"Pelan-pelan, Hinata. Sakit~" Sasuke meringis. Hinata mendengus. Ia tetap menempelkan kapas yang telah dicelupkan ke dalam alkohol ke luka Sasuke tanpa mendengar keluhan Sasuke. Kini mereka ada di kediaman Uchiha. Hinata bersusah payah memapah Sasuke. Hinata mengobati luka-luka Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini.

"I-ini salah Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Salahmu juga karena tidak memberitahukan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

"A-aku takut patah hati …."

Sasuke menjitak Hinata pelan. "Mana mungkin aku membuat gadis yang kucintai patah hati, _baka_!"

"… Setelah ini Sasuke-_kun_ akan bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. "Entah. Mungkin aku akan pindah sekolah karena sudah pasti aku akan dikeluarkan."

_TEP …._

Hinata menumpu telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut. Aku akan bersamamu selamanya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Uchiha itu menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Selama ini ia tak pernah merasa eksistensinya diterima dengan sungguh-sungguh. Semua orang mendekat karena prestasi, wajah dan harta warisan orang tuanya dan kini ia benar-benar merasa hidup. Apalagi orang yang sangat mengakui dirinya adalah gadis yang ia cintai selama ini, yang menerima dirinya meski ia punya beberapa penyimpangan. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Sasuke. Meski bayaran untuk kebahagiaan ini adalah ia harus pindah sekolah, mendapat luka lebam dan sebagainya, ia tak akan menyesal.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya menikah dan membangun sebuah _maid café_ di pinggir kota. Hobi dan sikap Sasuke yang terkadang seperti perempuan tidak juga berubah sehingga seminggu sekali jika pekerjaan tetapnya sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan Itachi tengah libur, ia akan membantu Hinata yang menetap sebagai manajer untuk menjadi _maid_. Nama Onikshiha yang selama ini padam mulai kembali muncul. Deidara bahkan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kafe Sasuke dan menanamkan modal di sana. Hinata pun sekarang tidak lagi memakai nama asli melainkan nama alias. Yakni, lavenderchiha. Sejak saat itulah ada tradisi untuk memakai nama samaran di kalangan para _maid_. Sasuke juga secara terang-terangan memberitahukan bahwa ia adalah lelaki sehingga kafe mereka menjadi pusat awal munculnya _maid café_ yang berisi sekumpulan _bishounen_.

**FIN**


End file.
